


White Christmas

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette wonders...and then Nick shows her why</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

Even the night could be peaceful when the snows came. Currently, the city was under a blanket of white, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the predators in her midst.

Janette stood in the entryway of _The Raven_ for a long moment, just looking at the pristine vision of white, before sighing and going within. Too cold, too solemn for her tastes, she decided. The dawn would come too soon, as her children's absences pointed out to her.

Such quiet times grated on her nerves, reminding her of the aching solitude of her more recent nights and days. With Nikki off playing cops-and-robbers, LaCroix only interested, yet again, in bringing him back into the fold, and life in general devolving to boredom, she honestly wondered why she stayed in this town.

The blast of cold wind from the door, made her take note, and she saw Nicholas coming in, a small box in silver and gold tinsel paper in his hand, surmounted by a black bow.

"Nicholas," she purred, her melancholy thoughts pushed aside as he closed the distance and gave her a sincere and warm kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Janette."

"I didn't get you anything," she said with a slow, seductive pout. He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"No need. I saw it, and thought of you."

Nimble fingers undid the bow once Janette had taken the box, before she removed the top of it. Inside, resting on black velvet, was a necklace of fine silver, with a pendant that captured her attention. It was a silver crescent moon, but from the tip of the upper horn, a delicate blood-red garnet teardrop hung.

"It's beautiful, Nikki," she told him, before turning, allowing him to take it and place it around her pale throat.

"As you always are, Janette."


End file.
